The Pregnant Man : Moment
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Ketika deru napas menyatu dalam rangkaian melodi napsu, di saat itulah buah cinta kita tercipta diiringi kasih yang menggebu. [AkaKuro, BL, Semi-AU, Lemon, Lime, PWP, Side Story of The Pregnant Man Fanfic] Untuk Wida Rachmawati / Wyda Rch.


_**The Pregnant Man : Moment**_

 _ **Side story of The Pregnant Man**_

 _by_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2015**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Akashi X Kuroko**

 _by_ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Summary :**_

 **Ketika deru napas menyatu dalam rangkaian melodi napsu, di saat itulah buah cinta kita tercipta diiringi kasih yang menggebu.**

 _ **Warning :**_

 _ **Yaoi, BL! Semi-AU! OOC! Lemon, Lime! PWP!**_

 _ **DLDR! Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _ **an**_ **AkaKuro** _ **fanfiction**_

 **Untuk Wida Rachmawati / Wyda Rch**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Akashi Tetsuya berjalan masuk melewati pintu _lobby_ perusahaan besar bergengsi yang ada di bawah pimpinan suaminya, Akashi Seijuurou. Hari itu cerah, setelah sebulan lebih menikah, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi suaminya dengan membawakan bekal untuk makan siang pemuda _scarlet_ itu.

Setelah pernikahan mereka, Akashi Seijuurou membawa dirinya bulan madu selama sebulan di Maldives. Jangan tanya apa yang mereka lakukan selama sebulan itu. Yang jelas, seorang Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Dan sekarang, setelah beberapa hari kembali ke Jepang –dan Seijuurou sudah harus menghadapi pekerjaan yang menggunung, sebagai _istri_ yang baik, Tetsuya berniat mengunjungi suaminya. Kali saja bisa menjadi tambahan semangat untuk sosok itu.

 _Figure_ biru muda itu terus berjalan, sesekali membalas sapa yang menggema menyapanya. Dan ketika ia sudah tiba di depan pintu ruangan suaminya, bisa Tetsuya dengar suara geraman yang berasal dari dalam. Bagaimana bisa? Yah, pendengeran seorang _istri_ yang sudah dijamah berkali-kali kan beda.

Tetsuya balas tersenyum pada sekretaris suaminya ketika wanita itu tersenyum menyambutnya. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kan, Haruka- _san_?"

"Tidak ada, Kuroko- _sama_. Akashi- _sama_ sedang sendirian."

"Memang berkasnya banyak sekali, ya?"

"Begitulah, Kuroko- _sama_. Semua berkas seolah minta diperiksa. Tapi mungkin beliau akan senang melihat Kuroko- _sama_ di sini."

"Terima kasih, Haruka- _san_. Aku masuk dulu, ya. Selamat bekerja kembali."

" _Hai_ , Kuroko- _sama_. Terima kasih."

Detik selanjutnya Akashi Tetsuya berjalan pelan mendekati pintu ruangan sang suami dengan di tangannya ada _bento_ buatannya. Pemuda _teal_ itu mengetuk pelan si pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh si pemilik ruangan.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ terlihat sangat sibuk?" Akashi Tetsuya menghampiri sang presdir dan duduk di depan meja di mana Akashi Seijuurou tengah fokus pada berkas-berkas di depannya.

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu mengernyit saat mendengar suara istri tercinta yang begitu dekat tersebut. Seijuurou mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat dan memastikan –dan kemudian raut wajah lelah yang nampak dipahatan _Kami_ yang tampan itu berubah menjadi raut lega seakan menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama dicarinya.

"Tetsuya… kau di sini?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Pemuda mungil itu bangun lalu mengitari meja Seijuurou –dan ia tahu mata sang suami terus mengikuti ke mana dirinya bergerak- berhenti tepat di belakang sang suami, berdiri menghadap _buffet_ berisi pajangan potret mereka, keluarga dan teman-teman. Akashi Seijuurou sejurus langsung memutar kursi kantor yang ia duduki. Dan ketika Tetsuya berbalik menghadap dirinya, pemuda _scarlet_ itu segera menarik si pemuda _teal_ sehingga duduk di pangkuannya.

 _Figure_ mungil bermahkotakan biru muda langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah sosok di depannya. "Banyak sekali pekerjaannya, Seijuurou- _kun_?" keduanya melirik ke arah meja di belakang mereka. Akashi Seijuurou hanya mengangguk membuat Tetsuya menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap pelipis sang suami. "Kelihatan sekali dari keringat yang mengalir padahal ruangan ini _full AC_. Sei- _kun_ , sebaiknya istirahat dulu karena sebentar lagi jam makan siang."

Si Tuan Presdir melirik ke arah jam yang menggantung indah di dinding ruangannya dan sesaat kemudian larut lagi dalam belaian halus tangan yang sangat dipujanya. Seijuurou memeluk erat pinggang sang _istri_ , seolah menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya hari itu.

"Kau sudah ada di sini, dan aku sudah tidak penat lagi," Seijuurou membalas pelan, menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya pada Tetsuya. Menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan.

Akashi Tetsuya tersenyum, terus melakukan sesuatu hal yang sedikitnya bisa menenangkan Seijuurou. Walau hanya dengan usapan, Seijuurou tahu ia merasa nyaman. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping itu, dengan Tetsuya yang menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala _scarlet_ nya.

Masing-masing menikmati keberadaan pasangan tercinta, tanpa peduli apapun lagi pada sekitar. Keduanya terlarut dalam angan mereka sendiri. Apalagi ketika Akashi Tetsuya agak melonggarkan pelukan suaminya untuk memberikan kecupan di pipi Seijuurou, lalu membawa bibirnya memberikan satu gigitan di telinga si pemuda di depannya.

Akashi Seijuurou agak terkejut, namun ia tahu… Tetsuya hanya sedang berusaha menyampaikan afeksinya. Maka pemuda _scarlet_ itu semakin memeluk erat pinggang sang _istri_ , lalu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk juga memberi kecupan dan gigitan di telinga pasangannya.

" _Well_ , Tetsuya. Kau tahu tidak jika ciuman bisa mengurangi migrain? Dan karena sekarang rasanya migrainku kambuh, mungkin kau bisa memberikanku satu-dua ciuman?"

Seijuurou bertanya sambil tangannya merayap masuk ke dalam _fabric_ yang melekat di tubuh Tetsuya. Mengelus, mengusap, meraba sampai rasanya suhu di sekitar mereka meningkat begitu saja. Apalagi cara bagaimana putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Ngghh…" Akashi Tetsuya mengerang saat merasakan tangan suaminya telah memasuki celananya dan menyapa bokongnya. Pelukannya mengerat, dan tanpa bisa berpikir lagi, pemuda biru muda itu hanya mampu melakukan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Mencium Seijuurou.

Ciuman yang mereka bagi sangat lapar. Dipenuhi akan kebutuhan dan hasrat masing-masing yang lama-lama makin menguar. Apalagi ketika tangan Seijuurou semakin bergerilya di balik baju dan celananya. Tetsuya mendesah dalam lumatan yang dengan mudahnya diambil alih oleh pasangannya.

Seijuurou memagut bibir Tetsuya sambil sesekali menggigit pelan, atau menjilat bibir bawah Tetsuya untuk meminta akses masuk, dan Tetsuya memberikannya. Seijuurou mengeksplor rongga mulut Tetsuya dengan liar, saliva bertumpah-ruah keluar mulut mereka, mengalir ke leher dan terus ke bawah, namun itu tak menghentikan semuanya. Mereka makin meliar tanpa peduli mereka ada di mana.

Akashi Tetsuya meremas erat surai _scarlet_ suaminya, mendesah lirih dan menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Seijuurou. Matanya terpejam menikmati apa yang suaminya lakukan. Dan ketika dadanya menjerit meminta oksigen, ia menarik diri. Mengambil napas sebanyak-banyak sambil menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi pasangannya.

Keduanya masih terpejam, berlomba menyuplai oksigen untuk sesi ciuman selanjutnya. Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Seijuurou, ia kemudian mengecup singkat bibir pemuda di depannya.

" _Well_ , cara ini ampuh, _dear. Maybe_ migrainku benar-benar akan hilang kalau—" namun ucapan Seijuurou tertelan akibat tarikan pada lehernya. Tetsuya kembali membawanya dalam ciuman yang mendominasi. Tapi tetaplah Seijuurou pemenangnya.

Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau untuk melakukan hal selanjutnya, Seijuurou memutar kursinya menghadap meja yang terabaikan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan satu tangannya menyingkirkan semua benda yang ada di permukaan meja. Kemudian pemuda _scarlet_ itu meletakkan sang istri di atasnya dengan dirinnya kemudian.

Tangannya melepas terburu kancing celana Tetsuya, lalu memelorotinya. Membuang _fabric_ itu entah ke mana. Juga tangan Tetsuya yang tak kalah cepat melepas dasi dan kancing-kancing kemeja Seijuurou dengan bibir yang masih bertaut.

"Mmhh…" desahan teredam itu menjadi ujian tersendiri bagi Seijuurou untuk tidak langsung menghujamkan masuk miliknya ke lubang _istri_ nya. Dia masih harus mempersiapkannya dahulu. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Tetsuya, karena itulah Seijuurou menahan dirinya.

Tangannya menyusuri paha Tetsuya, mengelusnya, mematrinya dalam ingatan walau ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya. Seijuurou selalu dan selalu ingin menjadikan hal ini menjadi hal yang terus mereka ingat. Dan ketika tangannya menyapa celana dalam _istri_ nya, tanpa melepas pagutan yang masih berlangsung, Seijuurou melepas satu-satunya benda yang menutupi mainan kesukaannya.

Ciumannya kemudian beralih ke arah leher, memberikan beberapa gigitan di sana, menghisapnya, mencumbunya terus dengan tangannya yang sudah bermain-main, menyapa Tetsuya kecil yang sudah tegak berdiri.

Tetsuya memeluk erat leher suaminya. Ia merasa lemah, tak berdaya dan hanya bisa berbaring di sana, dengan Seijuurou di atasnya yang siap kapan saja memasukinya. Tetsuya mendesah lagi saat ada bibir yang menyapa putingnya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir kapan Seijuurou menanggalkan _sweater_ nya dan menyingkap kaosnya? Yang hanya bisa Akashi Tetsuya lakukan adalah menikmati apa yang Akashi Seijuurou perbuat pada titik-titik sensitifnya.

"Aahh… ughh…" desahannya mengayun di seluruh penjuru ruangan ber- _AC_ itu. Mereka tidak peduli kalau orang kantor bisa mendengar mereka. Mereka tidak peduli seandainya ada yang masuk karena tak sedikitpun berpikir untuk mengunci pintu. Yang sekarang mereka pikirkan hanyalah saling melepas hasrat masing-masing.

Lupakan makan siang. Lupakan segalanya.

Puas dengan _nipple_ pemuda _teal_ di bawahnya, bibir Seijuurou turun ke arah perut lalu menjilat pusarnya. Tangannya masih bermain memijat milik Tetsuya yang berdiri tegak. Pemuda _scarlet_ itu sejujurnya sudah merasa sangat sempit, ia ingin melepas celananya, dan ia ingin sekali memasuki _istri_ nya. Maka ia pun memindahkan tangannya untuk menyapa lubang Tetsuya yang sudah berkedut di bawah sana. Kemudian bibir Seijuurou menggantikan pekerjaan tadi.

Tubuh si pemuda _teal_ langsung mengejang merasakan sensasi basah mulut suaminya. Tangannya meremas erat rambut _scarlet_ Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou pun menghisap kuat kejantanan _istri_ nya, menahan seluruh hasrat yang mendidih dalam diri. Jari tangannya yang menyapa lubang itu bergerak untuk masuk dan Tetsuya langsung tersentak. Erangan pun mengudara –dan sekali lagi Seijuurou menekan seluruh napsu yang menguasainya.

"S-seijuurou- _kun_ … aku… ahhh… _c-coming_ …" Tetsuya merasa dirinya akan meledak. Hisapan mulut Seijuurou pada kejantanannya membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tangannya meremas kasar rambut Seijuurou menyuarakan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan ketika Seijuurou menambah langsung dua jari ke dalam lubangnya, cairannya langsung menyembur masuk ke dalam kerongkongan suaminya yang disambut hangat dengan ditelannya seluruh cairan itu.

Tetsuya terengah. Napasnya memburu, berat sekali sampai rasanya ia tak bisa bernapas normal lagi. Seijuurou agak mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap Tetsuya yang juga menatapnya. Wajah pemuda _teal_ itu benar-benar merah, betapa menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sejurus kemudian Tetsuya memutuskan kontak mata antara mereka, tidak sanggup lagi membalas pandang tatapan suaminya yang bagi Tetsuya sangat seksi itu. Ia merapatkan kakinya saat merasakan jari-jari Seijuurou di dalam dirinya menemukan _sweetspot_ nya. Tapi Seijuurou langsung menahan itu, dan menyeringai. Ia lalu menegakkan diri untuk melepas sabuk beserta resleting celananya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Detik setelah ia membebaskan miliknya yang sudah berdiri meminta kenikmatan, Seijuurou mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan membawa kejantanannya menyapa lubang Tetsuya.

"Ugh… S-seijuurou- _kun_?"

" _Well_ , permainan inti kan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya hanya memandangnya sayu kemudian mengangguk. Memberikan sinyal kepada pemuda _scarlet_ itu bahwa ia boleh memasukinya. Si _figure_ mungil pun mengambil wajah sang suami untuk ciuman yang lain selagi Seijuurou membawa kejantanannya memasuki lubang Tetsuya.

"Ughh…" erangan mengayun lagi saat ujung kepala _junior_ Seijuurou masuk ke dalam lubang Tetsuya. Ciuman mereka makin liar saat satu dorongan yang anak tunggal keluarga Akashi berikan, seluruh miliknya masuk sempurna dan Seijuurou langsung bergerak setelahnya.

"Mmmhhh…" ciuman mereka terlepas lagi dan Tetsuya kembali berbaring di atas meja kerja Seijuurou. Membiarkan Seijuurou bergerak seenaknya di dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Tetsuya menjepit erat _junior_ Seijuurou yang berada di lubangnya membuat pemuda di atasnya menggertakkan giginya lagi, kemudian pemuda _scarlet_ itu mengarahkan giginya untuk bermain dengan puting Tetsuya yang kembali menegang.

" _So tight_ …" Seijuurou menggumam ketika melepas gigitannya pada _nipple_ Tetsuya. Tubuhnya terus memompa lubang Tetsuya, memaju-mundurkan _junior_ nya dengan tempo yang agak cepat. Tetsuya menjambak rambut Seijuurou sebagai jawaban. Dan ia terlonjak saat tanpa aba-aba _junior_ nya kembali memuntahkan cairan.

Akashi Seijuurou masih bergerak. Menyentuh _sweetspot_ Tetsuya tanpa jeda. Membiarkan begitu saja cairan Tetsuya mengalir tanpa henti. Tidak peduli lagi pada kekacauan yang mereka buat di ruang kerja Seijuurou di Akashi _corp_. itu.

Dan ketika Seijuurou merasa sudah akan mencapai puncaknya, tubuhnya kembali maju. Mengklaim bibir Tetsuya yang sudah membengkak dan memagut dari berbagai sisi. Menyampaikan emosi yang menguasainya sambil tubuhnya terus menghujam lubang Tetsuya secepat yang ia bisa.

Tidak peduli jika lubang itu akan lecet, Seijuurou hanya merasa bahwa ia ingin cepat-cepat klimaks. Bahwa ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menembakkan spermanya di dalam tubuh _istri_ nya. Hanya itu.

Dan ketika satu dorongan telak –kasar dan keras ia tubrukan, dengan rektum Tetsuya yang menjepitnya erat, Seijuurou memuntahkan sarinya di dalam lubang hangat itu. Dengan bibirnya yang sontak menggigit bibir pasangannya mengekspresikan seluruh hasratnya yang tumpah ruah.

Napas mereka terengah. Seijuurou masih menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan merasakan sisa-sisa klimaks yang ia alami. Tetsuya masih berusaha membalas ciuman suaminya, namun karena merasa tak memiliki tenaga lagi, ia hanya bisa diam –membiarkan saja bibir Seijuurou yang masih bergerak seenaknya.

Detik kemudian Seijuurou mengangkat Tetsuya dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi miliknya tadi, dengan Tetsuya di pangkuannya. Pemuda _scarlet_ itu menyandarkan dirinya di bangkunya. Lalu matanya melirik jam yang menggantung indah di dinding sana.

Ah… jam makan siang hampir selesai.

Tetsuya masih mencari kenyaman dari Seijuurou. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu, membiarkan napasnya mengayun walau masih terdengar berat pasca kegiatan bercinta mereka.

Seijuurou mengecup sisi kepala Tetsuya dan kemudian mengusap rambutnya. Lalu tangannya mengambil _tissue_ untuk mengelap cairan yang masih sedikit keluar dari kejantanan _istri_ nya.

"Jangan bergerak lagi atau kau akan membuatku bangun kembali, Tetsuya."

Akashi Seijuurou memperingatkan, nadanya sarat akan ancaman namun Tetsuya tahu ia harus patuh.

Tetsuya membiarkan saja Seijuurou membersihkan _junior_ nya. Ia hanya mengamati tanpa mau melakukan apa-apa akibat tenaga yang minim. Tapi Tetsuya merasa sentuhan _tissue_ itu menggelitiknya. Ia tanpa sadar bergerak gelisah dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari suaminya.

"Tetsuya…"

"Aku… tapi geli, Seijuurou- _kun_. Makanya… ughhh…" Akashi Seijuurou membuang _tissue_ itu dan mencengkeram erat pinggang Tetsuya. Matanya menatap serius pasangan sehidup-sematinya.

"Salahmu, Tetsuya. Kalau begitu, sekarang bergeraklah."

Tahu kalau dirinya tak bisa membantah, dan Seijuurou sendiri tak mau dibantah. Akashi Tetsuya pun menggerakkan dirinya di atas pangkuan sang suami melanjutkan kegiatan bercinta mereka di ruangan kerja Presdir Akashi _Corp_. dengan bantuan Seijuurou tanpa peduli lagi akan sekitarnya.

Sementara di luar ruangan… sekretaris Akashi Seijuurou sedang berusaha untuk menahan mimisannya dengan terus menyumpal hidungnya dengan _tissue_ setebal-tebalnya.

Sekuat apapun logika melawan napsu, jika keduanya saling menginginkan, apapun akan kalah. Yah, itulah yang dialami Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya. Namun karena hal tersebutlah, bayi kembar lucu akan hadir sembilan bulan kemudian.

* * *

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

PLIS MAAFKAN GUE KALO LEMONNYA GA ASEM YA, WID! /sungkem

Utang gue lunas utang gue lunas utang gue lunas /nangesbahagya

Semoga lo suka. Bubye /lanjutngetikdedlenberikutnya

 _Mind to review minna? Thank you~_

 _ **Sign out,**_

 _ **Yumi**_


End file.
